Alicia
|death=October 2041 |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.68 meters |mass= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Grey |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Fobble Revolution |masters= |apprentices= }}Alicia (2005-October 2041) was the leader of the Fobble Revolution. Her career lasted from 2034 to 2041. She believed that Fobbles were not so different from mutants, and used this viewpoint in her teaching. It would eventually be her demise. The Gladiator murdered her for writing a newspaper article about her views during the Second Cold War. Biography Early life Alicia was born somewhere in America in 2005. Her parentage is unknown. Alicia probably attended a school outside of New York. It is implied that she achieved high marks in school. She also studied art and music. While she was in junior high, Alicia met Becca Smith, when Becca still went by her maiden name of Carter. They immediately became the best of friends. They remained friends into high school. During eleventh grade, however, Alicia and her family were forced to move. Fobble Revolution Alicia believed that Fobbles were not so different from mutants, and used this viewpoint in her teaching. In 2026, she learned that Becca Smith had joined the Knights of Plague, much to her horror. The following year, Alicia led a Fobble revolution against the mutants in order to stand up for their rights. Their meeting place was in an unused office building that was only half of its original height by the time Alicia's Order was formed. Ironically, it was here that Baby Intelligence encountered Baby Strength and Force Baby in 2019. Feeling highly anxious and frustrated most of the time, Alicia found that the group was now her chief source of happiness, and the thing to which she looked forward throughout her day was proceeding the revolution. Curiously, her office was filled with toys and musical instruments, and it also had several books inside. During this time, she never forgot about Becca Smith, and longed to turn her back to the light side. Alicia also served during the majority of the Third NoHead War. To publicize the revolution, Alicia wrote a newspaper article about her views during the outbreak of the Second Cold War. Death Finally, in 2041, Alicia conspired to having Transylvania Quarters torn down by sending an order to the governor. Feeling threatened by this, the Gladiator sent Monroe to stop her from sending in the message. However, Monroe failed to capture her, and Alicia was able to leave her house and proceed to the Town Hall. Alicia arrived and began to climb the stairs when she heard someone Apparate by. Concerned that the subject was another Knight of Plague sent to make a second attempt at capture, Alicia hurried up the remaining four flights of stairs. Meanwhile, Becca Smith and the Gladiator invaded the Town Hall, and killed at least two individuals. They then located Alicia and abducted her before the former could send the message to the State Senator. An official statement claimed that she had ‘retired,’ although many who knew her were suspicious about her disappearance. She was suspended over a table at Transylvania Quarters while the Knights of Plague were having a meeting there. The Gladiator accused her of polluting the minds of young children and everyone involved in her revolution. He mocked her Fobble-friendly beliefs, claiming that she wanted to encourage more mutants to make Fobbles their partners in crime. Alicia, noticing that Becca Smith was among the Knights of Plague, Alicia begged her to save her. However, Becca no longer cared, or she hoped to sever any ties with her former life. Either way, she did nothing to save Alicia, remorselessly watching as her master killed her and fed her to Nagatha. Post-mortem No one knew of Alicia’s whereabouts after her death. Sometime before 27 January, 2042, Alicia’s alleged resignation from the Fobble revolution was briefly mentioned of the front page of the newspaper. However, members of the government did not believe it, as they were unable to locate her anywhere after the summer. The revolution Alicia had started had ultimately failed, and the group gradually dissipated. It is unknown whether Alicia’s true fate was ever uncovered and revealed to the world after the Battle of Transylvania. Talents and abilities Alicia had a wide knowledge of different forms of culture and technology. She served throughout the majority of the Third NoHead War and in the beginning of the Second Cold War. A skilled strategist, Alicia was a master of delegation, having presumably taking charge in many a battle during the Fobble revolution and clearly convinced many people to join her. Relationships Becca Smith Alicia first met Becca Smith in junior high, when Becca still went by her maiden name, which is unknown. They remained friends into high school, but ultimately had to part when Alicia had to move away during eleventh grade. It is made blatantly clear that Becca had given up on any attachment to Alicia after her fall to the dark side. This is evident when Becca helped kidnap Alicia. She begged her to save her during the Knight of Plague meeting at Transylvania Quarters in the autumn of 2041. Despite the atrocities she had committed under the Knights of Plague, she called her a friend. Unfortunately, Becca showed absolutely no sign of emotion when the Gladiator was preparing to murder her. Unfortunately she did nothing to help her, as she either wanted to sever any ties with her old life, or she simply did not care anymore. Behind the scenes Alicia says the same last words that Alyssa Smith did, except she changes ‘family’ to ‘friend’, respectively, and says Becca’s name twice instead of once. She is also the only known person to be eaten by Nagatha on-screen. Alicia shares the same birthdate as the late Katie Black. Etymology Alicia is related to Alice and ultimately the German Adalheid, meaning “noble type (of person) also kind and beauty.” Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Fobbles Category:Fobble Revolution participants Category:2041 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:Murder victims Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:2005 births Category:Killed by Roger Black Category:Deaths by Death beam